1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to instruction execution for multithreaded processing and, more specifically, to assembling pixel shader program threads for execution by a multithreaded processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multithreaded processing system processes many pixel shader program threads simultaneously and maintains parameters used for computations for each pixel shader program thread. In order to reduce the storage resources needed to store the parameters, it is desirable to share common parameters between pixel shader program threads rather than store a separate copy of the common parameters for each pixel shader program thread. Reducing the die area needed for the parameter storage may reduce the cost of the multithreaded processing system.
Accordingly, there is a desire to assemble pixel shader program threads for execution based on limited parameter storage resources within the multithreaded processor.